


Shaving

by limon_juice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erections, Fluffy, M/M, Overprotective, Shaving, Teenager Loki, Teenagers, bottles, rash, rash cream, teenager Tony, teenager clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limon_juice/pseuds/limon_juice
Summary: Steve and Bucky decided is time for a shave





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> So...my second work, a couple of series of the avengers family hope you enjoy it

Bucky was moaning on the top of his lungs, while Steve was happily sucking off his dick. But the loud moans didn’t bother them. After trying for four weeks they finally had the house for themselves. 

Thor, Steve brother had accepted to watch Tony (Bucky and Steve son) during the weekend while the husbands had an a passionate and romantic weekend. Loki, Thor’s son get along well with Tony so Steve and Bucky couldn’t be more relax. Knowing that his baby was in good hands. 

Back to the previous events. 

Steven hands were in Bucky legs separating them to give a better access to his husband's penis, Bucky in the other hand was close to cum, all his body feels like he was burning, his dick all hard and ready to cum. 

“Ah...Steve...more” Bucky could barely speak, he was so focused feeling his husband lips down there. 

Bucky start moving his hips back and forth wanting to cum so bad in Steve mouth, he wanted to be fucked by Steve now. He was so horny. 

Since Tony’s birth the parents have only had sex when his son went to a summer camp, and that was just until midday when Tony’s teacher call the parents to inform that Tony was crying desperate asking to go home.

That, when Tony was ten. Now with Tony turning fifteen and being a daddy’s boy is it was impossible to the husbands to have a moment for themselves. 

Lost in his thoughts Bucky came back to reality when he feel himself coming in all steve mouth. 

Steve swallow all Bucky’s cum before emerge from te covers. 

The blond like to be under the covers for moments like this one. Steve climb until he was on top of Bucky. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too ” 

The two mans put their lips together, losing themselves in their hunger. But in a quick moment Bucky separated form Steve. 

“Babe, what’s wrong” Steve ask worried, he look directly to Bucky who had a strange face. 

“Is everything alright?” Steve ask again 

Bucky use his hand to put it in his mouth Just to find a pubic hair. small, but still kill the moment.

“Gross” Bucky said, lifting the blanket looking at the amount of hair between his legs. 

“Sorry babe” Steve put the blanket down, trying to kiss Bucky again, this one however just ignored. 

“I’m gross” 

“What! Baby no. Your are beautiful, you just need a little shaved” Steve smile. 

Not Bucky was convinced. 

“I don’t have the time to do it” Bucky admitted. 

Steve look at his husband with a smile. bucky was so sweet. 

“We have some time now” Steve said

“Would you help me shaving?” 

“Babe, we had been together since school, I had see you naked a lot of times...I mean we are naked right now. So is okay it would be interesting” 

“Your the best steve” Bucky kiss steve deep in the lips. 

“You welcome handsome” 

“But first, we need to finish what we started” Bucky said in a cocky voice. 

steve look at bucky with a smirk before turning Bucky around, putting him in four, while with one hand start to masturbate Bucky’s member and the other one with Steve salive was lubricating the entrance. 

Steve took his big erect member and began to enter through Bucky’s Tiny and tight hole. And Steve was more than impressed. after having Tony Bucky was still so tight, perfect for Steve.

 

The movements start, steve hips start moving making Bucky groan in lust, he start thinking about Steve helping him shave. Just thinking about it makes Bucky feels all hard and hot. 

Steve start going faster making the bed move side to side, moans form Steve and Bucky could be heard all over the house. After a while Steve ended up coming inside Bucky, while this one cum in Steve hand, who just licked his hand to then kiss Bucky again. 

 

“It was wonderful” Bucky said getting comfortable in steve arms 

“Thanks babe” steve give Bucky a kiss in his forehead.

The two husbands feel asleep after a while, waking two hours later. Steve was the first, he saw that clock seeing it was 1:30 pm perfect time to have lunch. 

Steve got out of bed careful to not wake Bucky up, he made his way to the kitchen before realizing that Bucky was probably to tired to cook, so graving his phone steve order some Chinese food before going back to his bedroom bathroom to have everything ready for the shaving section they were gonna have. 

***

Bucky has woke up at the time the food arrive, he was a little confused when he smell the Chinese food because he knew steve didn’t cook. That’s why it was a surprise when he came downstairs to see everything ready and steve paying the delivery man. Bucky just smile Steve was always so care with him and Tony. He was the perfect husband and father.

The Dinner was fast, both were hungry enough to just eat and enjoy the silence and peace on the house. With Tony here the story would be totally different, he would be talking about anything he could think, it was sweet but some times silence was necessary in Bucky and Steve lives. 

After Dinner was done Steve help Bucky Washing the dishes, both still in boxers. they had home alone so it was their time to have some fun. 

***

"Are you ready?" Steve ask 

They were both in the bathroom, Bucky completely naked in the tub while Steve was in a chair besides the tub. they decades that Bucky would take a nice bath before they could start. 

"Are you enjoying this" Bucky ask 

"It would be interesting" Steve smirk 

The blond grab the bottle of shampoo and began to apply it on his husband hair. Bucky just relax in Steve hands letting himself be pampered. 

After the relaxing bath Steve pick up Bucky putting him in the bed, helping him dry, even fixing his hair a little. 

After that Steve went to the bathroom to retrieve all the things that were gonna need. A razor, some shaving cream and a towel. When he return a moment later with the stuff he found Bucky with the towel around his waist looking inside it. Probably to his crotch.

“Are you Okay” Steve ask 

“Yeah...yeah” Steve could see a little red in Bucky’s cheeks. He went over sitting next to Bucky putting a hand in Bucky’s head. 

“Babe is okay really, noting to be embarrassed about” 

Bucky just nodded, opening a little the towel. He felt so small in that moment. 

“Let’s do this” steve encourage 

“Okay” Bucky whispered 

Bucky leaned against the bed opening his legs a little so Steve had better access. 

Steve positioned himself between his husband legs, lightly massaging his thighs to calm Bucky. But after some seconds he stop, seeing Bucky penis start moving a little indicating he was getting exited. And it was more way easy to shave a not erect penis. 

Steve grab the shave cream and place a prudent amount on his hand, to then start rubbing it all over Bucky's crotch. Until the only thing I was possible to saw was white foam, even Bucky's cock was covered in cream.

“Don’t you think is a lot of cream” Bucky ask Steve who was opening the razor. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“”I think you even put a little inside” Bucky said a little worried touching around 

“Bucky babe is fine, you sound as if you had never shaved before” Steve laugh taking the razor and opening a little more Bucky’s legs, causing a groan of protest. 

“Is okay baby soon it would be over. I’m thinking about putting a towel down below so we don’t make a mess in the bed” Steve advice.

"Good idea, I don't want to do laundry today" Bucky said 

Steve then placed a towel down below Bucky to them open his legs again. 

“Okay now, is time” Steve smile, Bucky just relax. 

Steve start passing the razor through Bucky’s thighs first, taking extra care for his baby. 

“Are you Okay” Steve ask to make sure everything was fine at the moment 

“Yes, I’m okay” 

“Perfect” 

Steve continue washing from time to time the razor in a bucket of water beside him. 

Steve continue passing the razor through Bucky’s genitals seeing how different it was starting to look now that was less hair on it. 

“Is looking good” Steve said looking up to se Bucky’s face, his eyes were shut and a grimace formed on his face. 

“Hey babe, open those eyes is okay look how good is looking” Steve said 

Bucky open his eyes a little, only to see his crotch. Half of it was complete free of hair.

“Well, is looking good” Bucky smile 

Steve laugh, going over Bucky to place a kiss in his husband forehead, stroking his hair which by the way was somewhat long, just as Bucky liked it. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Steve ask 

“Yes, please” 

“As you wish my prince” 

Bucky laugh, Steve could be a sweet sometimes. 

The process start again, Steve pass the razor carefully through Bucky’s balls having extra care with his penis because of the hair between them. After that he ask Bucky to turn around so he could have a better access too his butt so he could shave the hair between his cheeks. 

“It feels weird” Bucky said, the felling was a little weird it makes him shiver. 

“Sorry babe, the razor was still pretty wet” Steve said passing the razor through between Bucky’s cheeks. 

"is looking good babe, can't wait to lick it" Steve Said passing his hand all over Bucky's butt. 

Bucky groan with excitemen, while turning around again so Steve could finish with the razor. 

Steve rock Bucky’s penis in his hand and start passing the razor then his dick. 

“Hmm” Bucky moan clutching the sheets with force and wriggling a little.

“Did you like that?” Steve ask smiling while grabbing a cloth to wipe Bucky’s genitals. 

“Your hand in the base of my dick feels good” Bucky breath heavily 

“I’m glad”

After finishing Steve was quick to clean Bucky leaving kisses all over Bucky’s Tummy, going down with each kiss until he was face to face with a clean and shaved crotch. 

“Ready?” Steve ask 

“Now I I’m “ 

Steve was about to put Bucky’s penis in his mouth when Steve phone starts to ring. 

“And...The moment is over” Bucky said sighing 

“Is Thor” Steve said getting up and going over the windows to speak with his brother. 

Some minutes later Steve return only to find a Bucky already dress ready to go. 

“He wants to come back right?” Bucky ask ready to go 

“Yes, Thor call saying he missed us, and that Loki was getting frustrated too, he wanted to sleep and tony wouldn’t let him. At all"

"i knew it" Bucky said putting a short ready to go nd pick up their baby 

"I actually surprise me he last that long" Steve smile 

"he isn't ready yet" 

"Don’t you feel uncomfortable with that te shaving cream still down there, I can wash it really quick babe” Steve said looking Bucky’s face full of discomfort. 

“Yeah, i think so. Let’s do it quick” 

“To the tub then my sweet husband” 

Steve was quick to wash Bucky’s genitals,  
pouring the bucket with water all over Bucky’s legs and thighs using his hand to wash all the shaving cream. Bucky was complete relaxing when he felt one of Steve fingers touching back and forth his penis base. This action this action was beginning to put Bucky somewhat excited. and as much as he wanted to continue he knew he should go for Tony. 

So taking determination he spoke. Obviously with a smirk on his face. He could see Steve penis already erect. 

“What are you doing down there” Bucky said with a groan. 

“Cleaning” Steve was quick to continue jerking him off. 

“Baby we have to go and get Tony” Bucky whimpered 

“I don’t want our private time to end” 

“Me neither, but Tony is also important. He isn’t ready to be so apart from us” Bucky said 

“I know. He’s out little clingy baby” Steve smile 

They love Tony so much. 

“At the time he is sleep I’m all yours” Bucky said cleaning his legs and putting some boxers, pants and a shirt. 

“I think...little Steve down here miss Bucky’s tongue” 

“And toning after our baby is asleep little Steve would be again with Bucky’s tongue” 

“I love you” Steve said placing a kiss in Bucky’s lips. 

“I love you too” 

***

“...And then we eat pizza, also some ice-cream but then Thor said we should go to bed, so he let us watch a movie before that...” Tony went silence in the car 

He was sat in the backside, Steve and Bucky were a little overprotective sometimes. 

Bucky smiled at his son. They were soon to arrive. 

“Nothing else baby?” Bucky knew but he wanted Tony to said it 

“And then...i start to miss you Daddy” Tony said with a blush playing with his hair 

“I know you did, maybe we can try sleepovers when you are a little more older Okay baby” 

“Yeah, Daddy please” 

Five minutes later and They arrive home. Steve was waiting outside in pijamas with a smile on his face. 

Tony was exited, waiting for his Daddy to open his door. Children’s lock. In the minute Bucky open the door Tony ran out into the arms of Steve, this lifting him in the moment he had him in his arms he start kissing all over Tony’s face making the youngest laugh.

“Papa stop, haha” Tony said 

“I can’t I missed my baby so much” 

“Me too papa, love you” 

“Love you too baby” 

“Well everybody, let’s get back inside” Bucky said following Steve and Tony. 

“What di you do Without me?” Tony ask going to the kitchen for something to drink. 

“Nothing much, some work” Steve said helping Tony while looking over Bucky, Who had his cheeks flushed, of course he was still a little embarrassed about the all situation. 

“What time is it?” Steve ask

“Wow is just 7:30” Bucky said surprised 

“Uncle Thor send Loki to sleep very early” Tony whines.

“ I think you can be up a little more, just until eight then you are off to bed” Steve said 

“Yes sir” Tony said making grabby hands for Bucky who immediately put the boy on his hip. 

“Let’s get you change in some comfortable jammies” Bucky went up to Tony’s room to help his son while Steve prepared a sport bottle of milk. It always help tony sleep better. Besides tonight they didn’t need their usual little visitor. 

After tonight Tony would be free again to sleep in his Daddies bedroom. Bucky and Steve had a little bed beside them for when tony went to sleep with them. Like it was previously said they were a little overprotective. 

“Steve is the bottle ready?” Bucky ask coming down the kitchen with a dressed Tony. A blue pair of pajamas shorts with a green shirt with a start in the middle. 

“Yes it is” Steve pass the bottle to his son who immediately placed it in his mouth and tipped it to be able to start drinking still in Bucky’s arms. 

“Let’s sit, Daddy’s arms are getting tired” Bucky went to the sofa in front of the TV with tony in his legs, Tony laid his head on Bucky's chest as he continued to drink from the bottle.

Steve Sat beside Bucky turning the TV on putting The Simpsons, it was a normal show and also Tony’s favorite. 

The family of three enjoy the time while Tony feel asleep in Bucky’s arms. 

“Would you like to take him upstairs my arms are getting tired” Bucky said passing. Tony over Steve 

“Yes sure babe” 

Steve pick up Tony and went upstairs to his room, accommodating his son under the dark blue sheets laying a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

“ Goodnight sweetheart” 

***

“What are we gonna do tomorrow, we can’t cancel the restaurant reservation” Bucky ask worried sitting in the bed while Steve was in the bathroom peeing. 

“We have to talk to Tony and explain him that tomorrow is a Daddy and Papa day” 

“Do you think Thor would keep an eye on him again?” Bucky ask 

“Thor knows how Tony is, i think they’ll be no problem...but for now I think someone promise Steve Jr some attention” Steve smirks over his husband.

“Get in bed babe” 

The rest of the night was pass from blowjob to blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write somerhing else enjoy :)


End file.
